Jun Do Yun
Perfil thumb|250px|Jun Do Yun *'Nombre:' 전도연 / Jun Do Yun (Jeon Do Yeon) *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Familia:' hermano mayor, hermana menor, Esposo/Kang Shi Kyu e hija *'Agencia:' Soop Entertainment Dramas *The Good Wife (tvN, 2016) *On Air (SBS, 2008) Cameo *Lovers in Prague (SBS, 2005) *Shoot for the Star (SBS, 2002) *Snail (SBS, 1997) *Star In My Heart (MBC, 1997) *Until We Can Love (KBS2, 1996) *A Sunny Place of the Young (KBS2, 1995) *General Hospital (MBC, 1994) *Our Heaven (MBC, 1993) Películas *Beasts Clawing at Straws (2020) *Birthday (2019) *A Man and A Woman (2016) *Memories of the Sword (2015) *Rouge (2015) *Way Back Home (2013) *Countdown (2011) *The Housemaid (2010) *My Dear Enemy (2008) *Secret Sunshine (2007) *You Are My Sunshine (2005) *My Mother, the Mermaid (2004) *Untold Scandal (2003) *No Blood No Tears (2002) *I Wish I Had a Wife (2001) *Happy End (1999) *The Harmonium in My Memory (1999) *A Promise (1998) *The Contact (1997) Anuncios *'2011: '''Sisleÿa Global Firming Serum *'2008-2011:' Emons Furniture *'2007: Hana Financial Group *'2006: '''Hankook Tire 'Driving Emotion' *'2006: 'Chung Kwang Plus One apartments *'2005-2006: Nadri Cosmetics Sanghwang NAG *'2003:' Shinsegae *'2002: '''QUA *'2000:' Yesprice.co.kr *'2000: Hite *'''1999: Korea Telecom *'1999:' Daewoo Chorus *'1997: '''Dongsan C&G Sexy Mild Essence *'1997: Esquire Beart *'''1996: Orion Basic Crackers *'1996:' Haitai Sunkist 과일촌Ca *'1994:' Haitai Bongbong *'1994:' Lamy Cosmetics Lafine Vegetable *'1993:' Crown Jollypong *'1993:' Crown Orange Montt *'1992-1994: '''Crown Caramel Corns&Peanuts *'1992:' Crown Choco Heim *'1992: Crown Minishell *'1992: '''Johnson & Johnson Lite Baby Skin Lotion Vídeos Musicales *The Name - The Name (2002) Junto a Tony Leung y Ryu Seung Bum *You're so fly - BTOB (2014) Reconocimientos *'2019 Buil Film Awards: 'Best Leading Actress (Birthday) *'2016 PaekSang Arts Awards: Premio a la Mejor Actriz (Rouge) *'2016 7th Film Critics' Award:' Mejor Actriz (Rouge) *'2014 9th Max Movie Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Way Back Home) *'2014 5th KOFRA Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Way Back Home) *'2011 5th Asian Film Awards:' Premio Actriz Favorita elegida por el Público (The Housemaid) *'2011 Fantasporto Director's Week:' Mejor Actriz (The Housemaid) *'2011 Seoul Art and Culture Awards:' Mejor Película Actor/Actriz (The Housemaid) *'2009 Director's Cut Awards: '''Premio Cinema Angel *'2009 Andre Kim Best Star Awards:' Premio Estrella Femenina *'2009 Order of Arts and Letters:' Knighthood *'2008 Women News: '2030 여성 희망리더 20인' *'2008 Asia Pacific Screen Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (Secret Sunshine) *'2008 Asian Film Awards: 'Mejor Actriz (Secret Sunshine) *'2007 Proud Korean Awards: 'Beneficiario por categoría película *'2007 Director's Cut Awards: 'Mejor Actriz (Secret Sunshine) *'2007 Women in Film Korea Awards: Mejor Actriz (Secret Sunshine) *'2007 Korean Film Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (Secret Sunshine) *'2007 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Secret Sunshine) *'2007 Korean Critics' Choice Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Secret Sunshine) *'2007 Asia Pacific Screen Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Secret Sunshine) *'2007 Ministry of Culture, Sports and Tourism: Okgwan Orden al Mérito de la Cultura *'''2007 Asia Producers Network: Premio Artista de cine asiático *'2007 Grand Bell Awards:' Premio Especial (Secret Sunshine) *'2007 Cannes Film Festival: '''Mejor Actriz (Secret Sunshine) *'2006 Grand Bell Awards:' Mejor Actriz (You Are My Sunshine) *'2006 Max Movie Awards:' Mejor Actriz (You Are My Sunshine) *'2005 Director's Cut Awards:' Mejor Actriz (You Are My Sunshine) (Empató con Lee Young Ae, Sympathy for Lady Vengeance) *'2005 SBS Drama Awards:' Daesang Grand Prize (Lovers in Prague) *'2005 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars (Lovers in Prague) *'2005 Korean Film Awards: Mejor Actriz (You Are My Sunshine) *'2005 Blue Dragon Film Awards: '''Premio Mejor Pareja con Hwang Jung Min (You Are My Sunshine) *'2005 Korean Critics' Choice Awards: 'Mejor Actriz (You Are My Sunshine) *'2005 New York Film Academy Women's Film Festival: 'Mejor Actriz (You Are My Sunshine) *'2005 Chunsa Film Art Awards: Mejor Actriz (You Are My Sunshine) *'2004 Director's Cut Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (My Mother, the Mermaid) *'2004 Korean Film Awards: Mejor Actriz (My Mother, the Mermaid) *'2002 SBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (Shoot for the Star) *'2002 SBS Drama Awards: 'Top 10 Stars (Shoot for the Star) *'2002 Blue Dragon Film Awards: 'Premio Popularidad *'2001 Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor Actriz (I Wish I Had a Wife) *'2000 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Popularity Award *'2000 Grand Bell Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (The Harmonium in My Memory) *'2000 Director's Cut Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Happy End) *'2000 Pusan Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Happy End) *'1999 Blue Dragon Film Awards: Mejor Actriz (The Harmonium in My Memory) *'1999 Blue Dragon Film Awards: '''Premio Popularidad *'1999 Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor Actriz (A Promise) *'1998 Korean Critics' Choice Awards:' Mejor Actriz Revelación (The Contact) *'1997 Blue Dragon Film Awards: '''Mejor Actriz Revelación (The Contact) *'1997 Grand Bell Awards: Mejor Actriz Revelación (The Contact) Curiosidades * '''Educación: Seoul Institute of the Arts * 'Especialidades: '''Esquí naútico y el billar * '''Religión: '''Cristiana * '''Debut: '''1990 CF ''Johnson & Johnson *Se casó en Marzo del 2007, después de un noviazgo de 4 meses. Su esposo es un empresario. * Su primera hija nació el 22 de Enero del 2009. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial (Agencia) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema Galería Jun Do Yun.jpg Jun Do Yun2.jpg Jun Do Yun4.jpg Jun Do Yun3.jpg Jun Do Yun5.jpg Jun Do Yun6.jpg Jun Do Yun7.jpg Jun Do Yun8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Soop Entertainment